This invention relates generally to pads. More particularly, this invention relates to a jaw pad for use with a helmet.
Football helmets typically include pads positioned adjacent the jaw area of a user. These pads are generally foam encased in a plastic covering material. There remains a need in the art for an improved construction for pads in general and, in particular, pads for placement adjacent the jaw area of a user.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pad.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pad for use with a helmet.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pad of the character described that is suitable for protecting the jaw area of a user.
A still farther object of the invention is to provide a pad of the character described that is economical to produce and uncomplicated in configuration.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a pad.
In a preferred embodiment, the pad includes a member provided by a substantially rigid sheet material having a crease formed therein to define first and second member portions that are yieldably positionable relative to one another about the crease and within a defined range of motion, a cushion secured adjacent the first member portion opposite the second member portion, and a covering substantially encasing the yieldable member and the cushion.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a helmet having such a pad.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a method for making a pad.
In a preferred embodiment, the method includes the steps of providing a yieldable member provided by a donut-shaped portion of a substantially rigid, bendable sheet material, forming a crease yieldable member to substantially bisect the yieldable member and defme a pair of member portions that are yieldably positionable relative to one another about the crease; securing a cushion to an outward facing portion of one of the member portions and encasing the thus formed combination of the yieldable member and cushion within a covering material.